


Mama's Broken Heart

by Raignne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alana as Lance's female name, Anger, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gorey Descriptions, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Not who'd you'd expect, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raignne/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Alana has had endless broken hearts. Her mind has dealt with too much stress. She can never seem to get anyone to stay with her. Her mama didn't raise no girl. She raised a woman. Alana would look at her running makeup in the mirror and hope seeing someone worth while.Thus, Lance's job as a stripper came to connect with him and he found himself more in love with dancing for the sake of people wanting to watch than being forced too. But when a string of murders ensure with a small letter at each site, all signed "For Lance." Things are bound to get crazy, right?Angst to Follow. And things aren't what they seem to be.





	Mama's Broken Heart

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors,_  
_I screamed his name till the neighbors called the cops._  
_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_  
Don’t know what I did next, all I know I couldn’t stop.

台所の流し

* * *

 

_Sophomore_

Alana walked home, holding her black heels in her hand, stockings slowly collecting holes on the bottoms of her feet as the rain hit an all time downpour. Her eyes stayed glues to the road as she continues walking down the sidewalk. She had long been soaked, now it was just the thought on whether she would get sick or not. She sniffled as hot tears ran down her face as she turned onto the narrow pathway to a house with a grey exterior and blue shutters. 

Alana grabbed the keys from he pocket and shoved them into the lock and opened the door, stepping inside before locking the door once again. Keeping the closing door silent. She trudged up the stairs and into her room. She dropped her heels by the door and tossed her jacket into the basket. She pushed off her wet clothes and pulled on something warmer. Her eyes were drooping as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and dried out her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror and seeing her running mascara  and eyeliner. 

From her tears and the rain. Her eyes were red, lipstick was smudge as she grabbed make-up wipes and wiped her faces off. Wiping her eye shadow off and her foundation. Everything was ruined; dinner had been a disaster. Nyma broke up with her in the hindsight that she was actually straight this whole time, and trying to go out with this guy named Rollo. Damn her heart, falling for stupid people. She rubbed her hands on her face as she shook her head. Why was she like this? Any compliment thrown her way, she would fall instantly. She was too caring, too considerate, and taken for granted too much. 

Alana heard a soft knock on the door before she turned her head and saw her mother. Her face was worried, soft and kind. The soft grey hair's were pulled into a pony tail as she leaned against the door frame of bathroom. 

"Mi niña, come here." Her voice was clear as Alana set the towel on the counter before walking into her mother's open arms. Her mother's hand held her cheek and wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. Alana leaned into her hand, with tired eyes and a heavy stature. Slouched shoulders and a heavy head. 

"Nyma rompió contigo, ¿no?" (Nyma broke up with you, didn't she?) Alana's mother spoke as Alana closed her eyes as her head nodded, some of the hair in her space buns slowly falling into her face. She looked at her mother in search for guidance. Her mother smiled softly and kisses her daughter's forehead. 

"Usted puede ser sólo un estudiante de segundo año, pero recuerda cuando te enseñé... Arregla tu maquillaje, es sólo una ruptura. Corre y esconde tu locura y empieza a actuar como una dama." (You may only be a sophomore but remember when I taught you...Fix your makeup, it's just a break up. Run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady.) Her mother said as Alana gave herthe full attention. Alana nodded and swallowed. "Now get some rest." 

* * *

* * *

 

_Junior_

Alana slammed the door behind her in a mess of rage as she crumbled to her knees and broke down sobbing. Her hands gripped her hair as she curled in on herself in such a violent sobbing. Her body trembled on the floor as she yelled. No one was home. The rest of her family was in Cuba, it was just her mom and her. 

"Fuck my heart!" Alana yelled and sobbed afterwards. "Why am I like this!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she heaved. Out of breath and out of energy. She hated so much. Her mind was swarming with so much. Her hands pushed her up as she walked up the stairs and yanked out the bun in her hair. Tore off her jacket and gripped her hair, she rushed to the bathroom and gripped the counter by the sink. She shook her head as hot tears dyed black rolled down her face and into the sink. 

_"You're too clingy, you slut. Go suck off someone else like you always do." His words tore into her like cuts on her skin. Her eyes widened as she looked down, devastated. He scoffed as he turned his head away from her. "Fucking pathetic." he murmured and looked down at her. The world around her stopped as she tightened her hands in her fist. She closed her eyes as she looked up._

_He laughed in her face. "What are you going to do? Punch me? Tattle? What can you do with that weak body?"_

Alana turned and punched the mirror in rage as she saw the cracks run up, distorting her face as she stared at her face. Distorted and red. She seethed in her place as she pulled her hand and cradled it to her chest. She watched the small bits of blood run through the broken shards. She turned on the sink and washed out the cuts on her knuckle line. 

"What did that mirror do to you?" she heard her mother's voice, Alana turned around in shock as she looked at her mother. Alana swallowed her tears as she shook her head. 

"It wasn't the mirror. It was Keith." Alana mumbled softly as she closed her eyes. She wasn't happy. Alana's mother stepped forward and rubbed away her tears. Grabbing the towel and pressing it against the fresh wounds on her hands. 

"Puede que seas un Junior, pero recuerda lo que te enseñé... Empolva tu nariz, pinta tus dedos. Alinea tus labios y mantenlos cerrados. Cruza tus piernas, salpica tus ojos. Y nunca dejes que te vean llorar. No desperdicies tus lágrimas en gente que no vale la pena." (You may be a junior, but remember what I taught you... Powder your nose, paint your toes. Line your lips and keep 'em closed. Cross your legs, dot your eyes. And never let 'em see you cry. Don't waste your tears on people who aren't worth it.) Alana's mother said as Alana swallowed a sob threatening to come out of her throat. She nodded. 

Her mind was swarming of hateful and crude things to get back at him with. Hurt Keith in some way, that bastard. Alana grit her teeth as her mother gently pressed into the wound on her knuckle to bring her back to the real world. She swallowed her emotions, the tears stopped. Her mind was clearing from the empty moral. 

"Okay mama." Alana whispered as she looked to her and nodded. She let out an uneasy breath as she grabbed makeup wipes and started to clean her face. "I will." she whispered to her as she looked back down. 

"Good girl." 

* * *

* * *

  _Senior_

 

Lance stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his bra. He despised the thing. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. "Alana McClain." He mumbled as he grabbed his lip-liner and slowly outlined his lips in a nude-ish red and applied the lipstick. He grabbed the eyeliner and gently applied it to his eyes. He was graduating as a girl. After this, he could move out, go to college or do a job that had always spoke to him The Garrison was perfect for him! A strip club. 

He could chop of his hair, wear a binder... Be who he wanted to be. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Faker." he whispered as he turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom, walking down the stairs and grabbing his heels, they weren't platform. They were dagger heels. The signature sign of 'Alana McClain' and her Colgate smile. He wanted to erase who she was. Burn to the ground who she had been and what she had represented and build something new as Lance McClain. Someone he wanted to be. 

"I'll see you at Graduation Mama!" he announced as he smiled and waved. Jogging out the door in his heels and to his car. Yes, he could drive. Who couldn't? He drove to the school, a meaning of vengeance and revenge in his mind. 

____________________________

Lance stood in front of the barrel a homeless man wound stand in front of and stared into the harbor. Life, sucks. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He walked to the trunk of his car. The conversation with his mother resonated in his heart. 

_"Lance, I love you dearly. You're my first son. Make me proud. And if I don't see you at home, I will know you have succeeded."_

Lance smiled to himself as he grabbed things from the back of his car from his past boyfriends and Girlfriends. He walked to the can and grabbed Keith's shirt, tossing it into the barrel that cradled a fire on the hot June night. His eyes wanted revenge; and he would get it. 

He grabbed Nyma's drawings and tossed them in. He wasn't sentimental after people who broke him. He grabbed Keith's favorite jacket that he had asked multiple times to get back. Lance stared at it for a moment before humming. 

"You know what... Bitch you can suffer." He said as he pulled the jacket onto himself. He grabbed the rest of the contents and tossed them into the fire. Nyma's lipstick, Keith's hairpins, Keith's books, a knife Keith loved. His eyes burned as he watched the smoke waft into her face. 

He tossed the bag in, paper, he wasn't cruel with plastic. He turned and walked to his car and got in. He sat in his car seat and looked at the review mirror before driving off. These last three years of high school created a devil, an evil soul who wanted revenge. Sweet and tasteful revenge. 

One crafted from heartbreak and hate. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you guys think! 
> 
> QOD: Do you support Alana making this change? What do you think is going to happen?


End file.
